Conduct epidemiologic investigations in communities in order to develop new knowledge concerning the medical and social factors in health and diseases of the aged. This research program includes descriptive and analytical epidemiologic studies of existing problems and surveillance of newly developing problems all with an emphasis upon future intervention and prevention. This project will include case-controls, cross-sectional, and prospective studies in a carefully defined and accessible population using standard field and analytical techniques. An initial survey of the population is planned to obtain baseline data. Studies are to be completed on problems of pain, vision, learning, sleep, drug use, constipation, and social support. Time will be devoted to continual surveillance of the population, analysis of data, and development and completion of the specific problem-related studies.